


Better the Devil You Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incubus, Incubus!Will, M/M, confused Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incubus Will gets sent out on his first hunt, and nothing is going right for the little demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howishughdancyevenpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=howishughdancyevenpossible), [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> i'm behind on all my stories but hey why not write another one :p  
> thanks to my beta [Howishughdancyevenpossible](http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com/)  
> they're a doll and you should all go thank them bc they're a babe.

Will wasn’t one to fear monsters, mostly because _he_ was the one parents told their children about, but today was very different. Something was inherently _wrong_ with his new mark. The smell that clung to the mortal was ichor and roses, the scent that usually clung to _his_ kind. At one point he saw the mortal’s shadow warp in a horrific way. Now, he’s hiding in the man’s closet and he could _swear_ that the mortal knew he was in there. There was definitely something wrong.

_What the hell is it?_

Whatever it was, Will refused to acknowledge it while he was hiding the man’s damn closet! Hopefully he would be able to strike soon. If he remains still any longer, his muscles would start to seize up and he would need to shift, possibly alerting the mortal to his presence.  
Finally, Will heard the faint sound of the mortal snoring lightly. He held his breath as he approached the bedroom. When he was close enough to lean over the mortal, he was caught off guard as the the mortal slashed his throat with a scalpel!  
The mortal turned on the bedside lamp and sat up, facing him. 

***

Hannibal glared at the creature that had been stalking him all day. However he couldn’t _really_ be angry at the creature, because of how _interesting_ the beast looked. 

It was about Hannibal’s height with red-tinted skin that looked scaled in certain areas, small horns poked out of a thick mop of dark curls, and oddly enough, human-esque blue eyes. The creature’s thick orange blood oozed out of the slowly closing wound on its neck reminding Hannibal of lava, it was almost mesmerizing. The creature’ s indignation that its neck had been sliced open was made even more obvious by the flicking of its thick tail. Despite all of these things it wasn’t doing much by means of retaliation. In fact, it seemed almost _nervous._

_Interesting._

“What are you doing in my home, and may I ask your name?”

“H-how did you sense my presence?”

“Do not try to make prey out of a predator, sir.”

“Fair enough, I suppose. My name is unimportant, but for now you may call me Will.”

“What are you doing in my home?, You were not called or invited by me.”

“I go where I please! I don’t need some human telling me where I can or can’t go.”

 _Immature,_ Hannibal thought, _most likely his first time doing…. whatever it was trying to do._

“I must apologize, Will. I was simply curious as to why you would show up now, I figured at this point I was already damned to hell, so I saw no reason for your kind to just _appear_ on my doorstep, or rather, in my closet.”

“Right, I’m not that kind of demon, our kind are in our own realm, but we’re getting off track. Someone _did_ summon me here, it may not have been you but it was someone. They botched the entire thing up so now I’m stuck here until certain _needs_ are met, you understand?” the creature sighed

“An incubus,” Hannibal said, “How did someone manage to summon a sex demon and then send it to me on accident?”

“Well, they intended for me to _look_ like you, but they messed up the incantation, and sent me to you instead.”

“May I have the name of this individual?” Hannibal asked.

“Not until needs are fulfilled. I cannot go back without having had _someone._ It won’t be good for either of us, trust me.” Will sighed. Hannibal could tell the incubus was losing his patience with this night in general, so he had to work fast to get it out of his home.

“If you’re so adamant about taking your dues, then do so. I will not stop you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to request anything from me? I promise I can achieve any sexual favors your heart desires.”

“No, Will, you do whatever you feel is best. I trust in your expertise.” Hannibal said with a slight smirk.

***

This night couldn't have gone worse for the young incubus.

First the mortal who summoned him botched the spell, and despite the fact that that was an extremely common occurrence, he was hoping it wouldn’t happen to him during his _first time._

Then the human he _was_ sent to was a mystery. Normally, Will could read mortals like an open book, but this human was frustratingly hard to read. When the other sex-linked demons trained him to prepare him for his first time on the surface, they all assumed he would be summoned by someone who would want a warm body to fuck, so with this in mind, a lot of “mentors” treated him as such whenever they _trained _him. Will had no idea _how_ to take charge. It wasn’t in his _nature._ However, if he came back from his first hunt unsuccessful he would have to go through mandatory _re-training_ , and while at the time it was quite _enjoyable_ , he wouldn’t willingly repeat it.__

__Ever._ _

__So, Will braced himself, clambering on top of Hannibal he winced when a faint exhale from the mortal reached his ears immediately after Will had accidentally kneed him in the stomach. He stifled a nervous apology, telling himself that powerful demons like himself harm humans and _do not_ apologize.  
Will leaned down and mouthed at Hannibal’s neck awkwardly, trying to get some kind of rise out of him. It was irritating him that the man refused to move, moan or direct him in _anything._ He was running the risk of having to report back to his superior empty handed and he _refused_ to face that humiliation._ _

__Attempting to speed things along, he snapped his fingers to make Hannibal’s clothes disappear and almost cried when Hannibal didn’t bat an eye. This was going horribly _wrong_ but he needed to keep going, he _had_ to._ _

__He licked at Hannibal’s nipples, hoping to coax a reaction out of him. Yet, he knew this wouldn’t go anywhere without moving on. So, ignoring Hannibal’s expressionless face, Will licked his way down to Hannibal’s navel, gently nibbling on the soft skin he found there, and gently ran his fingers down the human’s sides. This drove Will wild during his training, but apparently it wasn’t the same for Hannibal..._ _

__Huffing, he moved down towards Hannibal’s crotch. Will knew better than to just move straight to _that_ but he was desperate. He began to nuzzle at Hannibal’s cock, thankful that at least _that_ was responding. He mouthed at the head and slid the foreskin back to suckle on the head, _finally_ getting a groan from the irritating man. Encouraged, he began to work his mouth over the large cock and internally smiled when Hannibal sighed. His victory was short lived when Hannibal began to speak._ _

__“I was under the impression that incubi were highly skilled at giving oral sex, but it seems that I was mistaken. If you would like I could show you how it’s done.”_ _

__Will curbed the urge to bite the irritating man and sat up to yell at Hannibal but quickly froze._ _

__On the bed was his superior, with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face._ _

__He had been, testing Will._ _

__And Will had failed _miserably.__ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal teaches Will a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to my lovely beta [Sanny](http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com) they're hella fab

Hannibal rose up and gently pushed Will off. Dropping his glamour, he revealed deep red skin looked black in the dim lighting, a thick tail, and horns that curled in on themselves like a ram’s. Will shuddered in his presence and tried to make himself look smaller.

“M-master! What-what are you doing here? I thought I was going to my first mark, but you-“

“William, tonight has shown me how drastically you need my personal guidance, so in light of this evening’s poor results, you shall be staying under my care for the foreseeable future. You aren’t cut out to handle situations that you haven’t prepared for, and I realize now that allowing the other incubi to mount you didn’t properly prepared you for going on your first hunt. I will shoulder the blame for that-“

“Master! Please I’ll try harder next time _please_ I want to make you proud, don’t punish me!”

“William, you are not being punished, although your role _is_ being changed. You are exceedingly talented at pleasing others of our kind, you may stay in my realm and be my bedmate, and I’ll take good care of you.”

“Master I _can’t_ please I need _mmph!_ ”

Will was cut off when Hannibal pressed him down onto the bed and kissed him fiercely, making Will groan into Hannibal’s mouth

“Shh.” Hannibal whispered, pressing kisses onto Will’s soft stomach, leaving possessive suck marks on the young incubus's skin. With his hands free to do as he pleased, Hannibal teased the younger demon’s hardened nipples.   
When Hannibal finally moved on to Will’s thighs, he began to bite at area, only to soothe it with his warm tongue.

“Ooh, Master…” Will whined grabbing at Hannibal’s head, thrusting up frantically, rubbing against Hannibal’s face. “Please, Master…need you, please…” He screamed when Hannibal flipped him over and spanked him.

“Filthy slut. You need to learn your place if you want to remain under my care. You have to learn how to submit, but don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough.” Hannibal growled.

Eventually Hannibal stopped spanking him and flipped Will onto his back in order to run his hands down his chest, grinning wolfishly at Will’s high whine, he wrapped one hand around Will’s cock.  
“Master!” Will groaned, his tail squirming and thrashing wildly. “Please let me touch you!”  
Hannibal let go of him and Will made an unhappy sound at the loss, looking completely lost. “As tempting and beautiful as your pleading sound I’ll have to deny you. This is about your training.” He grabbed Will’s legs and yanked them upwards, so that only Will’s shoulders were touching the bed. Hannibal pressed a kiss to the inside of Will’s thigh and growled, “For now, I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Will’s mouth hung open as he panted and whined. “Yes, Master, Master, thank -Nngh!” He was cut off as Hannibal pulled his hips even closer and took him in his mouth in one smooth motion.

Hannibal stared at Will through his eyelashes as he swallowed around him, taking him so deep that the head of Will’s cock hit the back of his throat. Will’s eyes rolled back in his head as his hands grasped uselessly against the sheets. Hannibal was working every inch of Will beautifully, and he was almost there, thrusting into Hannibal’s mouth in an unsteady rhythm.

Hannibal let Will’s cock fall out of his mouth, causing Will to whine and try to arch back into the wet heat. “No, close, so close…”

“I know, darling,” Hannibal purred, licking the area where his thigh met his hip. “I know.”

“Don’t wanna stop.”

“It’s alright, pet.” Hannibal said as Will reached out to him, “I’ll take care of you.” He pushed up Will’s hips, raising him up a little higher, and licked a long stripe across his hole.

Will made a choking noise and bucked, eyes wide with shock. Hannibal lifted Will’s legs further up his shoulders so he could get as close as possible when he licked in again, running his tongue around Will’s entrance.

The young incubus screamed and began to tear up with arousal, whining an incoherent stream of words that made Hannibal grin.

Hannibal willed his tongue back to its natural elongated state and, pressed it into Will’s hole, making Will lose all control of himself and thrash wildly on the bed, screaming.

And Hannibal did love the sounds Will made. He flicked his tongue deeper inside, working Will open, roughly rubbing against Will’s prostate just to see the incubus seize up in a full-body spasm and hear the garbled sound that passed as a plea.

Letting Will’s hips drop back down to the bed and flipping him over to straddle him, Hannibal roughly shoved two fingers into Will’s slick hole.

“You’re opening up so good for me, pet.” Hannibal growled.

Will looked at him like he was coming out of a trance. “I’ve been- been practicing- ooh please, _there_ \- for when I went out to h- _hunt_ \- wanted it to be perfect for - aah!” Hannibal added a third and fourth finger, making Will screw his eyes shut and throw his head back to groan.  
Still working his hand in and out, Hannibal leaned over Will and whispered in his ear. “You’ve been fingering yourself thinking of your first time? Naughty boy.” Hannibal laughed as Will looked back at him desperately. “Or did you use your tail? Did you fuck yourself on it, wishing it was the thick cock of another incubus?”

“Please, master, I ca- ah- n’t take more of this!” 

“What do you want?” Hannibal purred.

“Oh f-uck.” 

Hannibal twisted his fingers sharply and Will cried out. “What. Do. You. Want?”

“Fuck me,” Will said, nearly sobbing from the pleasure. “Please, master, fuck me.”

Taking away his hand, Hannibal yanked Will’s hips up, driving himself deep into the smaller incubus. Hannibal purred as Will opened his mouth in a silent scream. He pulled out of Will and quickly , slammed back into him, growling at the tight heat, still slick with his spit, and natural lubrication that Will was leaking. Will wailed as Hannibal rammed mercilessly into his prostate.

The bed creaked underneath them from the force of Hannibal’s thrusts.“F-Fuck, master- ah, please, mer _cy_ -“ Hannibal spanked him, growling when Will grabbed the pillow beneath his sweaty curls and pulled it to his mouth, Will whined when Hannibal all but ripped it from between his teeth, sending feathers everywhere. 

Hannibal could feel Will’s impending orgasm and pushed in harder and deeper.

“Master, mas- _ter!_ ” With a snarl, Hannibal leaned down and grabbed Will’s hair and yanked his head back, biting Will’s exposed neck with his sharpened teeth, drawing black blood. That was the last straw for Will, who came all over the satin sheets, Hannibal soon falling right after him. Will whined as he felt his master’s knot swell, locking them together.

Will collapsed and Hannibal followed, crushing the smaller demon under him.

“You sabotaged my first mark didn’t you, master?” Will asked, panting.

“It doesn’t matter now, pet. You’re bonded to me now, and I will satisfy all your needs better than any _human._ ” Hannibal spat the word with disgust. “You’ll be mine forever, and there’s no changing that.” Hannibal snarled.

Will shuddered, whining as he felt his new mate’s knot swell, and his cock harden again.  
“Come now, pet. You have work to do.” Hannibal purred, flipping them over and sitting back against the headboard- careful not to dislodge Will.   
“Now where were we? Oh yes, you were about to impress me with your extensive knowledge on how to pleasure a man.”

“How about I impress you with my extensive knowledge on how to pleasure an incubus.” Will panted in his ear as he started to ride Hannibal’s knot.


End file.
